


Heaven and Hell

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They are Heaven and Hell





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/profile)[**dramaphile**](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Where Draco is rough, Pansy is gentle.

His hands bruise, gripping her hips tightly as he pulls her onto his cock. Her legs are over his shoulders and he bends her over, driving into her with force, taking what she offers as he licks her breasts. He bites and sucks, leaves her with marks that she hopes she never has to explain, and makes her come so hard she nearly passes out. He calls her Granger when he comes and smirks when he slides down her body to lap at her cunt.

Her hands caress, kneading Hermione's breasts as she licks and teases. It drives her over the edge more than the roughness she craves and gets from him. Pansy tastes tangy and is always so wet by the time she straddles Hermione's face. It only takes a few licks before fingernails dig into her breasts and Pansy shudders and comes on her tongue. She calls her Hermione when she comes and kisses the come from her lips as her hand slides between her legs and starts to touch again.

Together, they are her very own version of Heaven and Hell, and she craves, desires, and wants what only they can give her just as they want what she gives them willingly. They are bruising, claiming, gentle, and soft as they devour her until there is nothing left but sex and desire and need that only they can give. She cries and whimpers, begs and pleads, and they laugh and smirk, whine and moan as they give and take until they are a tangle of limbs and blood means nothing more than flushed cheeks and deep scratches and engorged cocks.

The End


End file.
